


Magic Fingers

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [157]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Madara finally plucks up the courage to make a move only to be chased away by a simple misunderstanding.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [157]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 12
Kudos: 162





	Magic Fingers

The irony of it all was that Madara had only come here with the intention to seek a massage from the man rumored to have magic fingers. Everyone in their shared social group raved about Tobirama’s massages and the only reason he himself had never asked for one before was because he was afraid of the reaction when he inevitably popped a boner against the table. It took months for him to work up the courage to face his ultimate doom. Either Tobirama would be flattered and Madara could talk him in to a date or he would be disgusted and Hashirama would be short one best friend by the end of the day.

Or he could be so impressed that they got busy right then and there, although Madara was fairly sure that option really only existed in the private world of his fantasies.

Whatever the case may have been if he’d actually made it to his destination was immediately rendered a moot point the instant he stepped in to the Senju household. Their bedroom being situated on opposite sides of the house, there was really no mistaking exactly whose room those loud appreciative moans were coming from. His feet were only barely in the door and already Madara wanted to die a little.

Although strangely it wasn’t his own failure this time which had caused the embarrassment. That was rather novel. Usually the only thing that could send him fleeing from a scene was the fallout of his own disasters. Today he added ‘obvious sex noises coming from his crush’s room’ to the list.

Spinning around, he clapped both hands over his ears before realizing this left him with no way to open the door. Thankfully that problem solved itself almost immediately as the door very kindly opened itself to admit Mito with a sack of groceries between her arms. Rather than look surprised or even slightly put off by the sounds echoing throughout her home she merely nodded at Madara in calm greeting and slipped out of her shoes, neatly tucking them in the same place as usual.

“Evening,” she said. “Are you staying for dinner?”

Madara opened his mouth to answer but he was cut off by an utterly filthy moan from upstairs.

"Oh gods Tobi, yes! Right there! God, that’s so good!”

“You need to learn how to keep it down, Anija.”

He knew those two voices, had been intimately familiar with them since early childhood, and under normal circumstances hearing them together would not be strange. Standing here and listening to Hashirama moan like a cheap whore was not normal circumstance. Even worse was seeing the absolute lack of reaction on Mito’s face as she hefted the groceries a little higher in her arms and cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Well? Dinner?”

“I think I need to go!” Madara cried, feet already lunging around her slim form, one hand reaching for the door to wrench it open so he could throw himself through it. He needed to escape this madness before he started believing it was any more than a bad dream.

Because obviously this could not be reality. No way would Hashirama ever cheat on his wife let alone dally with his own flesh and blood, that just wasn’t something Madara could ever see the man doing no matter what evidence he heard with his own two – scarred for life – ears. What he needed to do was go home, lock himself in his room, and google how to bleach his own brain or hypnotize away an unwanted memory or something. _Anything_ to forget what he’d just learned.

Or what he thought he’d just learned.

As he stumbled down the walkway on shaky feet he turned back to look up at the window he knew to be Tobirama’s bedroom, unable to help himself. Then he stopped in his tracks and thought to himself that it seemed he had been chased away by his own misstep after all.

Standing over the table he kept in his room for privacy purposes, Tobirama was completely clothed but for the sleeves rolled up to keep them free of the oil he was currently rubbing on his brother’s back. A massage. Those disgusting moaning noises were all because of a simple massage. Madara wasn’t sure if he was horny imagining what it felt like to have such noises dragged out of himself or if he felt sick to know that Hashirama probably did sound like that in the bedroom.

Either way he knew he would not be able to face anyone in that household for at least a week. It was going to take that long for the blush to fade.


End file.
